perlfandomcom-20200213-history
Perl Wiki talk:About
=About Content= What is this wiki supposed to contain? Source code, tutorials, links to Perl sites, support questions, ...? Maybe there should be an article describing what is on-topic here, so that people can start contributing?' :Anything that is not allowed in Wikipedia, but is allowed in Wikia, is fair game here. Please don't be redundant, use Wikipedia as a reference, and there are also other Wikimedia components like Wikibooks that we should start using, discussing and referencing here. --Ermeyers 13:29, 14 July 2006 (UTC) =About The GFDL License= If it is supposed to contain source code snippets, the GFDL might be a problem. :I am by no means an expert in this area, but one of my primary interests in this site is that the wiki will stay close to what's happening in Wikipedia and Wikimedia in general for the long term. If something can go into Wikipedia, then please put it there, but if it can't then try to put it here, and if there's a licensing issue stopping you from putting it here, then put it in a wiki that it will fit in and provide a link to it to discuss it. This wiki in Wikia, is whatever we can make of it. There are a lot of things that people haven't tried yet, and I want to try them here. --Ermeyers 13:23, 14 July 2006 (UTC) =About Working Principles= ''It would be helpful if you could define a set of principles toward which we could all work. One of the upsetting things about the Wikipedia:Perl articles is that helpful detail is getting deleted on the ground that the articles are too specialized. But a wiki dedicated to Perl people shouldn't have those problems. For example, Perl is a great language, but you can't say that on Wikipedia. It's not neutral enough. --Anonymous :Welcome Home to The Perl Wiki! Please sign up. This site will be an excellent staging ground for many teams of Perl experts preparing excellent encyclopedic articles to go into Wikipedia as properly neutralized content to basically inform and educate the general public about Perl related topics. And as you've seen the types of things rejected by Wikimedia can stay right here in a very Perl friendly place, with all of that very "helpful detail" included, and we'll just need to provide a little link in a Wikipedia article to lead them out to here, where the real world of Perl with our free opinions and our open discussions can occur.:) I'm simply trying to open up our central forum for Perl Opinion that will always complement Wikipedia's neutrality, etc. And I should also mention, that it's very important that we always use what's in Wikimedia, and not repeat that Wikimedia content redundantly. --Ermeyers 21:11, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :This wiki needs you. Please sign in, and let me know who you are, and we can begin to define those things together. --Ermeyers 12:19, 15 July 2006 (UTC) About This Wiki * I'm pulling out parts of a discussion that I had with User:Ahy1 to document the main points here. --User:Ermeyers Mr. Real Content says: * That's my nickname for User:Ahy1. :Ahy1 said, we should start adding some real content. I really don't have many ideas, but maybe we should start writing a simple Perl tutorial / quick intro? We could also try to make a Perl history article. Mr. Systematic Structure responds: * That's my nickname for myself (User:Ermeyers) ::Right now, I'm still focusing to get some of the basic structure and methodology out of my head for you, so that you can better see what I'm actually trying to do. I'm somewhat physically disabled, still trying to fully recover from a major CNS illness, so I don't always work as fast as I'd like to. I just do the best that I can, day by day. :::You have been doing a good job so far. Nobody expects this wiki to be done in a few days. It is a lot of work. I hope you'll recover from your illness. Ahy1 19:59, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ** This wiki is The Perl Wiki, or The Glue Wiki. ** This wiki is The Free Encyclopedia of Perl, with some good old Perl opinions thrown into the Perl related articles and discussions, when it's very appropriate and "helpful" for us to do so. If the Perl opinions are not appropriate or "helpful" to advance the topic fully, then we possibly have some new content for a public article to be created or modified within Wikipedia, and not housed here. ** This wiki is the home of The Perl Opinion section. ** This wiki is the home of The Perl Debate forum ** This wiki is the home of The Perl Wiki University. ** This wiki is the home of The Perl Wiki Community. ** This wiki is here to show The Absolute Truth. ** This wiki is here to show The Right Thing. ** This wiki is here to show The Right Way. ** This wiki is here to show The Perl Legacy. ** This wiki is here to show The Perl Story. ** This wiki is here to show The Perl Future. ** No shit! User:Ahy1, God sent you, a Systems programmer, to be my first good helper.:) --Ermeyers 17:51, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Marketing :This wiki also needs some marketing. If you have a del.icio.us or Simpy account, you might consider adding an entry. I've done that. We should be careful though, not just adding links everywhere. That will probably be considered spam, and will scare away the type of people we need here as contributors. Ahy1 02:27, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::Regarding marketing. I eventually need the links put back into Wikipedia:Perl, and you can see what happened in Wikipedia:Talk:Perl#The Perl Wiki in Wikia, when I first tried to link in and discuss growing The Perl Wiki with the Perl Wikipedians. This wiki will be a major resource eventually. --Ermeyers 17:51, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::: I saw the discussion on Wikipedia:Talk:Perl, and I actually agree with the people that opposed linking this wiki from Wikipedia:Perl currently. Wikipedia is an encylopedia, and should only link notable sites with relevant content. This wiki isn't there yet. When we have added some good/relevant content and gained some notability, however, someone will probably add a link. Ahy1 19:59, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Serious Issues, Real Needs and Good Ideas ::Regarding the SPAM issue. Please create an article to describe the SPAM issue with the external linkage, and set some basic guidelines, so that people can learn about the issue. Please let me know where to find it. --Ermeyers 17:51, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :::I don't think I am competent to write an article on spam. Ahy1 19:59, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::::In here you're at home, so just do what you feel comfortable with doing. If you see an issue, then bring it up. If you see a need that you can fill, then fill it, or at least get it started, so that someone else can fill it or kill it.:) --Ermeyers 16:41, 21 July 2006 (UTC) EIAA or an EIA article ::Regarding our external URL linkage. Since you're another Systems person, I'll tell you that this Perl Wiki-system is going to be structured like a large Wiki-systems program, so I'd like us to eventually create an External Interface Adaptive (EIA) article for each external URL that we link to from here. The URL descriptive article will simply be called an External Interface Adaptive Article (EIAA), or an EIA article. The purpose of each EIAA is to fully describe the external URL to document it somewhat and to tell the Perl readers how it can be found most useful. What are the various purposes for referencing that URL, and what are some of the good reasons for actually going to visit that URL. Maybe we can find some usable EIA articles already in Wikipedia, so that we don't have to create some things here. Otherwise the EIAA will be a means to keep people in this wikispace, unless they really need to go outside to get something. --Ermeyers 17:51, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::* EIA:www.perl.org – An EIAA telling us all that we currently care to know about the content at www.perl.org. ::** We actually may want to use Meta:www.perl.org instead of EIA:www.perl.org. I haven't completely decided on this yet. Other things and other people will eventually come into play to help us decide the right thing to do. --Ermeyers 09:27, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Wiki Expertise is needed This is my personal "Help:Contents" plea: :I'm a Systems Engineer, not a Wiki Expert by any means, so –– Help me please, somebody out there, because I need some more Good Help to get this good thing going! --Ermeyers 09:27, 23 July 2006 (UTC)